


No Better Time

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet. Avon, Cally...trapped in a room with a bomb about to explode...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Time

Being trapped in a room with an explosive device about to go off and they couldn't reach, was not the best time. Or perhaps it was the only way to it was going to happen. Avon reached forward, gathered Cally into his arms and kissed her.

"I've waited a long time, Avon," said Cally.

"Well, you only had to ask," said Avon with a trace of a smile.

At that moment Vila burst into the room after having finally opened the lock. When he saw the two of them with their arms around each other, he said, "Oh good, I've saved you from a fate worse than death, Cally."

"Shut up, Vila," said Avon.

"What Avon means is thank you," said Cally.

For a moment Avon stared at her. Cally wondered if he was trying to reason out whether it _was_ a fate worse than death.

Then Avon took her hand in his and as they walked out of the room together, he turned to Vila and said, "Thank you, Vila."


End file.
